1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor undergoes a large pressure load on the high-pressure side, while a blade is subject to vibration stress because of an exciting force resulting from possible irregular pressure variations occurring at the time of start-up.
For this reason, the following structure as described in e.g. JP-2007-193293-A has generally been employed. In a stator blade single-body where an outer shroud and an inner shroud are integrally formed, a plurality of stator blades adjacent circumferentially to each other are held with bolts by use of a seal holder. The seal holder is axially-halved and has a circumferential length of the inner shroud. In this way, rigidity is increased to improve damping relative to blade vibration.